A danny phantom wedding
by Mbav247
Summary: a wedding between and danny and a character you will have to read to find out and has songs that i do not own they are owned by steven Curtis chapmen, Shania twain, and a group i don't know but i am giving them credit because i do not own it but read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**hello a new story has arrived and so basically disclaimer I do own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman owns him **

Once everyone, except the newlyweds, was inside the building started to play and not soon after did the newlyweds enter. Everyone watched as two dances took over the dance floor. The first dance was the daddy daughter dance. Sam walked up to her dad and she could tell he was about to cry. The song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman started to play.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
without a care in the world  
and I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_  
_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_  
_And I need to practice my dancin'_  
_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_  
_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'_  
_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

By the end of the song both Sam and her father had tears streaming down their face.

"I love you dad"

"I love you to sweetheart. Your are so beautiful Danny is a lucky man"

After he said that Danny came to take his place and dance with his new wife and the song Forever and Always by Shania Twain played.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way-_  
_I'm lettin' you go now_  
_And there ain't no way-_  
_and there ain't no how_  
_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you_  
_forever and for always_  
_We will be together all of our days_  
_Wanna wake up every_  
_morning to your sweet face-always_

_Mmmm, baby_  
_In your heart-I can still hear_  
_a beat for every time you kiss me_  
_And when we're apart,_  
_I know how much you miss me_  
_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way-_  
_I'm lettin' you go now_  
_And there ain't now way-_  
_and there ain't no how_  
_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face—always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_  
_the look of the one) I can still see_  
_the look of the one who really loves me_  
_(I can still feel the way that you want)_  
_The one who wouldn't put anything_  
_else in the world above me_  
_(I can still see love for me) I can_  
_still see love for me in your eyes_  
_(I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way-_  
_I'm lettin' you go now_  
_And there ain't no way-_  
_and there ain't no how_  
_I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms_

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face-always_

The song finished and Danny kissed soon they held a toast and enjoyed the night. The last song everyone danced to the song We are family.

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_Everyone can see we're together_  
_As we walk on by_  
_And we fly just like birds of a feather_  
_I'm not telling no lie_

_All of the people around us to say_  
_Can we be that close_  
_Just let me state for the record_  
_We're giving love in a family dose, yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
_To get our share of the world's delights_  
_High hopes we have for the future_  
_And our goal's in sight_  
_No we don't get depressed_  
_Here's what we call our golden rule_  
_Have faith in you and the things you do_  
_You won't go wrong, oh no_  
_This is our family Jewel, yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
_I got all my sisters with me_  
_We are family_  
_Get up everybody and sing_

**so hoped you enjoyed and i do have another one coming it just late and im tired and yea and i have another fanfic story coming that doesn't involve songs I just need it proofread and finished typing but yea enjoy and review!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

hello everyone i am here letting you know that i am sorry for the inactivity but i have a complete reason i have been working on so many stories and thinking of more and soon as i get them done i will be posting them but as why I haven't been able to work on them is because of school midterms are coming up and i really need to pass them and a lot of friend things that i normally dont do i have been like hanging out w/ them more often than i used to but as soon as midterms are done i will try and finish more stories (i might also to start working on them during midterms maybe) but once i have them done i will post them and again sorry for the inactivity. ~ Harmony Love


End file.
